Sasha's Soup
by regina-nigra
Summary: One day, during a visit at the camp, you smell the most wonderful smell, almost like a fin meat soup... -WARNING GORE AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH-


It was a normal day in training. Most cadets were outside, practicing or marveling at the spectacle of today- some senior officers had decided to stop by before going off on their scouting mission for some god awful reason. It didn't really matter. Everyone was asking them questions- how was it on the front lines? How many of the bastards had they killed? Some were just marveling at them- soldiers who had seen the titans up close, killed them, sliced into that one weak spot and taken the life of a monster. No one seemed to really notice one of the best officers was gone- a one Corporal Levi. Him and a few of the most notorious cadets, in fact...  
All through the halls, they were nowhere to be seen, with not even a boot to be heard scuffing against the floor. One COULD smell something delicious though- a smoky smell, not unlike the one when one roasts a good flank of meat. If you tracked the smell, they would step, step, step, and find yourself in front of the kitchen door, where the various soups and meals were made for everyone. It was a stained, large oak door. Opening the door of the kitchen, the smell intensified, and flooded your nostrils; you hadn't had much to eat today, and you were getting ravenous from the smell. You would have opened the door wide to see what was cooking, and would have been horrified. Your mind would freeze, and you would be astonished.  
Across the room, you could see a horror of a sight. Sitting upon the counter, looking to all the world like a grotesque parody, was Corporal Levi's head; his face had a bored look, tinged with annoyance. Almost as if it had frozen before it came off. His eyes had already sunken into his skull, and his skin seemed to have taken a texture similar to wax paper. You could see that whatever had taken him out had unevenly cut at his neck, causing it to now rest at a tilt, as though he were questioning you. Blood was slowly dripping from the bottom, staining everything. It was a horror to behold, shaking you to the core.

Next to it on the stove sat a humongous pot, at least a meter wide and deep. One of the missing cadets was humming merrily next to it, drool dripping down her chin. Her brown were wide and shimmering in the light, and her her mocha hair was in its accustomed ponytail. This young cadet was the one Sasha Braus, known to the others as 'potato girl' 'bread girl' and many other things that shouldn't exactly be mentioned in polite conversation. In reality, she was quite intelligent, if not a bit unconventional. She was stirring the contents of the pot with a large stick, probably one she had found outside.

Inside the pot was what looked to be boiled water- probably to make a stew. Inside were... _body parts_, _various body parts_. There was an arm (and what looked to be a hand), and a few legs, and even a few pieces of what might have been a torso. All of them were covered in blood and gashes, especially the limbs. All of them had been torn open and the bones pulled out, put aside next to Levi's head- why hadn't you noticed them earlier? They must have escaped your notice, what with the head and all. It was a gruesome sight to behold.  
Sasha put the stick down, and started to dump in little bits and pieces of carrot, and shelled off pieces of something on the floor- what looked to be another body. Upon closer inspection, you could see it was Jean, another one of the cadets. He had blood splattered over his head, and a broken bottle was laying near him. Poor boy must have been knocked out.  
You, the miserable soul who has the misfortune to see this stumbled back, screaming in surprise and horror, tripping over your own feet. Your hands were trembling, held in front of you in defense as Sasha noticed you at the doorway. She called your name, grinning with what could be called some horrible parody of a smile.  
"ARMIN, would you like some stew? It'll taste _delicious _with all this meat," A visible shiver of anticipation went through her body, and more drool dripped down her chin. Her eyes were glazed over, and you doubt she really cared about your answer.

You -the victim now christened Armin- , shook your head vehemently, and started to babble, your words going too fast to understand and raising higher and higher in pitch until you were almost screaming. Well, you would have if it weren't for Sasha grabbing a bone from the ground and shoving it into your mouth. The rod of calcium and marrow dug into your gums and teeth, and tasted already of rot and blood, flooding your mouth with the taste of death. Her actions sent you into shock, and you froze for a moment. It was all she needed. Sasha dragged you farther into the kitchen, shoving you against the cupboards and locking the door behind herself. Your shoulders banged against the doors, sending pain through your body and bringing you out of your daze.  
Picking up a cleaver hanging by the door, she crept closer to you as you searched for a way to escape. "Now, let's enjoy this stew, huh? It's taking forever to make it, but it's going to be delicious! I'm going to add some potatoes in a few minutes, and soon it'll be done! Got it, ARM-IN?" As she uttered your name, she brought down the cleaver resting in her hand down upon the juncture of your arm, cutting it off right from the joint. You screamed a muffled song of agony, your teeth clenching the bone between your jaws as though it were the only thing keeping you alive. Oh, the pain you must have been going through! It must have been hell! You tried to grab at where your arm should have been, not believing what just happened; but you only came up with air, panicking you further.  
Sasha chuckled to herself as she slipped off the torn sleeves from the arm and cut down the length of the arm. Reaching into it, she grabbed hold of the bone, and rrrripped it free after a few seconds of tugging at it. It came out, along with a few tendons and such, but she took no notice, or didn't care. Throwing the bone onto the ground, she dipped the flesh into the pot with the rest. You were still screaming in pain the whole time, now fisting the joint and trying to stymie the bleeding. She walked over and was about to do the same to your other arm, if it weren't for the pantry door moving a crack. She edged towards it, wielding the cleaver in front of her.  
"W-who's there?" She asked. Soft mumbling was coming from the crevice, and she could hear a barely there voice. It was mumbling something about legs, and arms... She perked up, a grin crossing her face. "Did someone say leg!?" She rushed over to the door now, flinging it open and swinging down the cleaver, striking into the stone floor. A disappointed frown crossed her face, as she looked over Eren, another fellow cadet. He was squared away on top of the cans of tomato soup, missing his legs and bleeding out onto the floor. It was obvious he was going to die soon- his eyes had glazed over, he was barely conscious, and his skin was whiter than last winter's snow. "Oh yeah, I forgot I had already gotten through with you."

The cadet shrugged, and walked back over to the pot. There was plenty of meat anyways. In the background, she could hear you now screaming Eren's name over and over again as she picked up the stick from the ground and stirred the stew, humming under her breath...

"Meat, meat, meat, yes this will be fun..."


End file.
